Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments discussed herein relate to drain cover assemblies for swimming pools, spas, and other water features.
Description of the Related Art
Drains are typically installed in the bottom of a water feature (e.g., pool, spa) for water removal and circulation purposes. For example, drains can be a component of cleaning systems that are used to clean the water of a water feature. Cleaning systems can remove water from the water feature through a drain, clean the water, and then return the water to the water feature. It is desirable for the drain to support large flow rates and sufficient suction so that water and debris can be removed more quickly from the water feature. However, due to the strong suction created by drains, it is important for drains installed in swimming pools and spas to be protected by drain covers that inhibit suction entrapment of swimmers while at the same time provide high flow rate and preserve the aesthetic appeal of the water feature.